Flames of Battle
by Kitten With A Tie
Summary: WindClan thinks that ThunderClan doesn't belong on their territory, so they constantly hunt and steal their territory. But there is a prophecy, that two cats with special powers can save the Clans. But with the distrust of their Clans, and with constant murders, will they save the Clans before its too late? BramblexMisty, ShrewxOc. On hold


**The regular allegiance, except Ashfur is still alive, Leafpool never became a medicine cat, Squirrelflight had kits with Ashfur - Hollyleaf, Jayfeather, Lionblaze - and Jayfeather isn't blind. Also, these oc's. There may be more that I randomly put in.**

**Whitepaw - pale grey she-cat**

**Nightpaw - smoky grey tom**

**Icecloud and Lionblaze became mates, and Poppyfrost doesn't love Berrynose and Honeyfern is alive.**

**Anyway... begin!**

_**xxx**_

_"Onestar!" Bramblestar spat as the _small brown tom shoved past him. Onestar flicked his tail curtly before glaring down at the Clans. "Cats of the Clans," he meowed. "The times are changing. The warrior code no longer runs in the blood of our warriors."

Turning to Bramblestar, his amber eyes flashed. "ThunderClan is full of kittypets and rouges." He turned back to the cats below, ignoring Bramblestar's belligerent snarl. "And some of his Clan might come onto _our _territory and infect our Clans, spreading the horrible disease of... _halfClan._" He shuddered at the word, and a few cats below murmured agreement. "I insist that Bramblestar gives up some of his territory until he learns that his KittypetClan won't survive in our pure forest."

Bramblestar couldn't believe his ears. "Anyway, Flowernose has given birth to Sandkit and Softkit. Harepaw has become Haretail, and he joins us tonight as a full warrior."

Only WindClan cheered, and the other Clans glared at the brown cat coldly, and Haretail lowered his head, looking dejected. "That is all." He dipped his head and stepped back, as if he had only shared the news he had just spoken.

It was Bramblestar's turn, since Mistystar and Rowanstar had already spoken. "I am greatly dissapointed that Onestar wishes to ruin the moon of serenity in order to share news that he disapproves of ThunderClan's logic of accepting strong warriors into our Clan." He glared at the smaller cat. "And ThunderClan shall _not _give up any of our territory, nor will you call us 'KittypetClan.'"

He blinked haughtily as the cats below, except WindClan, caterwauled their agreement. "Icecloud has given birth to Cloudkit and Blackkit." He looked up at the moon, which hang in the sky limply.

"If that is all," he continued, glancing as Rowanstar and Mistystar, who nodded their agreement, "then the Gathering shall end." He leaped down from the tree and strolled over to his warriors, whose eyes were dark as they stared menacingly at the WindClan warriors.

"Lets go," Bramblestar growled, the rumble deep in his throat. His warriors sat up and followed him. RiverClan and ShadowClan were already gone, padding through the green trees.

As ThunderClan passed WindClan, the cats jeered, "KittypetClan! KittypetClan!" Bramblestar flicked his tail over Brackenfur's shoulder as his deputy's fur began to bristle.

"They'll pay," he muttered as they exited the Gathering grounds. The cats crossed the bridge, just as Rowanstar trotted towards his territory, and Mistystar called a greeting to Bramblestar.

The large brown tabby nodded to Brackenfur. "Take the others back to camp." Brackenfur looked reluctant, but he dipped his head and lead the cats away.

WindClan padded past, and Bramblestar watched Crowfeather yowl, "Crowfood eating kittypets! Go back to your twolegs!" which caused a uproar of laughter from his Clanmates.

Bramblestar looked at Mistystar. "Yes?" he murmured. The blue she-cat nuzzled his flank. "I missed you last night," she whispered. Bramblestar licked his mate's ear. "I missed you too," he admitted. "Squirrelflight made me stay in camp since I got a thorn in my pad."

Mistystar let out a huff of laughter. "Clumsy mouse-brain!" She licked his cheek affectionatly. "Things would be much easier if I was in ThunderClan," she sighed sadly.

"But you can't leave your Clanmates," he whispered in her ear. Mistystar looked into his amber eyes. "I... I've been thinking," she stammered. "Reedwhisker is starting to get suspicious."

Bramblestar tilted his head. "How?"

"Whenever I sneak out of camp, and when I come back, he's always waiting. And he always looks at me... like I brought back a scrawny piece of prey."

Bramblestar bristled. How _dare _he? "I have to go now," Mistystar murmured, licking his nose. "Sasha is close to kitting and she's always worried when I'm not in camp."

The brown tabby purred and licked her ear before watching his mate pad away, waving her tail in farewell.

Bramblestar turned around and padded back to camp, feeling upset. He couldn't believe how Reedwhisker was acting; like Mistystar belonged to _him! _But Mistystar belonged to Bramblestar, and he belonged to her.

_Our love will never end, _Bramblestar said to himself as he padded home. Never.

_**xxx**_


End file.
